Events
Events are occasional limited-time offerings that add cats and/or story. =2016= Halloween 2016 The Halloween event was the first mini-event. It was added in version 1.2.4 on needed and ended on needed. It included two limited time event cats: Sabrina, which could be acquired randomly by opening Rare cat boxes; and Pumpy, a microtransaction cat that came with two rare cat tickets. Pumpy Offer.jpg|Is it a Cat? Or a Living Pumpkin? Purrismas 2016 The Purrismas Event was the first full event. It was added in version 1.2.8 on Dec 8th? and ended on needed. It included a 10-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and four limited time event cats: Rudolph, which was acquired randomly by opening Rare cat boxes; Frosty, the first event-specific Alchemy cat; and Santa Paws and Sandy Claws, two microtransaction cats. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Holiday Bundle.jpg|Santa and His Daughter! Material Bundle.jpg|Quick and Easy Purrismas Materials. ---- =2017= Dress-Up Event The dress up event was a mini-event. It was added in version Info Needed on Jan 13th and ended on Feb 07thevent was extended due to complications with payment. It included three variant versions of the tutorial heroes: Cleia, Knightniss, and Francine, all acquirable for a limited time through microtransaction. Valentines The Valentines Event was a full event. It was added in version 1.2.9 on Feb 13th and ended on Mar 6th. It included a 10-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and four limited time event cats: Purrcis, Oakenbeard, Gruna Barkle, which were acquired through Alchemy; and Amortina, a microtransaction cat. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Valentine Offer.png|Amortina, Goddess of Love! Love Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Valentine Materials. Nyan Nyan Nyan Day Nyan Nyan Nyan Day was a mini-event mirroring the real world celebration in Japan. It was added in version 1.2.9.5 on Feb 22nd, and ended on Feb 28th. It included one limited time event cat: Kenshin, a microtransaction cat. Cat Day Offer.png|Hire a Samurai! Cat Patrick's Day Cat Patrick's Day was a mini-event. It was added in version 1.2.10 on Mar 16th and ended on Mar 23rd. It included one limited time event cat: Cat Patrick, which was acquired through Alchemy using 250 of a limited-time alchemy item. This item could be quested for or could be purchased through a microtransation. Cat Patrick Day Offer.png|Quick and Easy Clovers. Nouncy Campaign The Nouncy campaign was a mini-event whose purpose was to help announce the release of Castle Cats. The player was able to share their love of the game on Twitter, Facebook, and/or Linked In and get 25 gems for doing so. Nouncy1.png|Free Gems for Sharing Your Love of the Game! Spring Festival Event The Spring Festival Event was a full event. It was added in version 1.3 on Mar 31st and ended on Apr 23rd. It included a 16-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and six limited time event cats: Hop, Bob, Curio, who were acquired through microtransaction; and Angel, Emma, and Hen, who were acquired through alchemy. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Festival Bunny Offer.png|That's a Bunny, not a Cat! Festival Bob and Curio Offer.png|Bob and Curio in the Spring Spirit! Festival Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Festival Materials. Charity Event The Charity event was a full event. It was added in version 1.4.3 on June 15th and ended on June 29th. It included a 15-quest questline marking the official release of the game and a whopping 15 limited time event cats, modeled after their real-life social media counterparts: Nala, Waffles, Coffee, Cole, Marmalade, Oskar, Klaus, Monty, Hosico, Alice, Finnegan, Hiro, Maccha, Loki, and Matilda, all of whom were acquired through microtransaction. $1 of each transaction went to a charity of the real-life cats' owners' choosing. The main page for the event and quest can be viewed here. Charity Event.png|Recruitment for a Good Cause! Anniversary Event The Anniversary Event was a full event. It was added in update 1.4.6 on June 29th and ended on Aug 3rdevent was extended for a week due to complications. It included a 17-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and brings back the pre-release Event cats for another limited time run. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Anniversary Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Anniversary Materials. Summer Event The summer event was a full event. It was added in update 1.5.2 on Aug 3rd and ended on Sept 12th. It included an 11-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and three limited time event cats: Sandra and Amelia, which were acquired through Alchemy; and Wetbeard, acquired through a microtransaction. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Pirate Captain Offer.png|Yarr, Matey, it be a pirate! Summer Outfits Offer.png|Cat Costumes. Populate your armory! Summer Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Summer Materials. Halloween 2017 The Halloween event for 2017 is a full event. It was added in update 1.6.1 on Sept 20th and ran until November 9th. It included a 21-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and ten new limited time event cats: Meowstein, Paytone, Kittysticks, Phantom, Anna, and Bill which were acquired through alchemy; Jörgen, Rose, and Silver which were acquired through microtransaction; and Night Queen which was offered for 300 Gems. It also featured the return of the previous Halloween cats: Sabrina, hiding in Rare cat boxes and Pumpy, offered for 200 Gems. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Vampires Offer.png|OMG Vampires! Halloween Costumes Offer.png|More Armory Costumes! Halloween Costumes Offer 2.png|Even More Armory Costumes! Halloween Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Halloween Materials. Timewalkers Event The Timewalkers Event is a hidden mini event that "repeats" on different days and lasts until the daily reset. It was added in version 1.6.5 on November 3rd and will run until unknown. This event sees specific previous event heroes being re-released on targeted days. The list can be viewed here, or you can scroll through the images in the gallery below. Timewalkers1.png|Amelia, the first returning cat in this event. Timewalkers2.png|Hen, the second returning cat in this event. Timewalker3.png|Knightniss, the third returning cat in this event. Timewalkers4.png|Amortina, the fourth returning cat in this event. Timewalker5.png|Rudolph, the fifth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers6.PNG|Purrcis, the sixth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers7.PNG|Santa Paws, the (accidental) seventh returning cat in this event. Timewalkers8.png|Phantom, the eighth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers9.png|Gruna Barkle, the ninth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers10.png|Kenshin, the tenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers11.png|Bill, the eleventh returning cat in this event. Timewalkers12.png|Francine, the twelfth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers13.PNG|Pumpy, the thirteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers14.png|Cleia, the fourteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers15.png|Anna, the fifteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers16.png|Angel, the sixteenth returning cat in this event Timewalkers17.png|Wetbeard, the seventeenth returning hero in this event Timewalkers18.png|Kittysticks, the eighteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers19.png|Cat Patrick, the nineteenth returning cat in this event. Timewalkers20.png|Night Queen, the twentieth returning cat in this event. "Purrismas is Coming" Event "Brace yourselves... PURRISMAS IS COMING!" - The Developaws. The "Purrismas is Coming" Event is a mini event. It was added in version 1.6.6 on November 12th and will run until the 28th of November. It included 3 new limited edition cats: Tom Snow and Leesi which are acquired through alchemy; and Pete who was acquired through microtransaction. It also had a theme... Game of Thrones. Pete_offer.png|(Insert Caption Here) Pre-Purrismas_Materials_Purchase(2017).png|Quick and Easy "Purrismas is Coming" Materials Purrismas 2017 The Purrismas event for 2017 is a full event. It was added in update 1.7 on Dec 1st and will run until January 15th 2018event was extended, possibly due to feedback by players. It includes a 25-quest questline, limited time alchemy items, and six new limited time event cats: Ginger, Snowball and Eych Tu-o were acquired through alchemy; Alfie, Lisa, and Nicholas which were acquired through microtransaction. It also featured the return of the previous Purrismas cats: Rudolph, hiding in Rare cat boxes; Frosty, in alchemy; and Santa Paws and Sandy Claws, each offered for 200 Gems. The "Purrismas is Coming" cats were also available during this event, as the event materials were carried over, and one material added. The main page for the event can be viewed here. Purrismassy Cats.png|(Insert Caption Here) Purrismas 2017 Costumes Offer.png|More Armory Costumes! Purrismas 2017 Costumes Offer 2.png|Even More Armory Costumes! Purrismas 2017 Materials Offer.png|Quick and Easy Purrismas Materials. Mew Year's Eve Mini-Update Two updates during the Purrismas 2017 event added four new cats to the game. Gatsby and Eve hidden in Rare cat boxes; Rocket, who was acquired by microtransaction; and Jadis, acquired from the shop for 300 gems. This event was supposed to be a a surprise, but the Developaws announced it on FB after an error with Jadis. Interestingly, Rocket, the Armory costumes and the customization options for your guild leader weren't available until Mew Year's Eve, but the other cats were available since before thenDate needed. Rocket Offer.png|The much awaited Rocket! Mew Year’s Costumes Offer.png|Look familiar? These were worn by the heroes during the Anniversary Event!